


Demons

by YamiAshy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Comfort, Confusion, Dreams, Flashbacks, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Wood, digust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAshy/pseuds/YamiAshy
Summary: Ciel has been having strange dreams recently and when he awakes he finds himself with a very prominent "problem". Sebastian finally finds out and offers to solve his master's problem, but his master denies the help, still haunted by the past. His dreams persist however and at last he gives in to his demon and allows Sebastian to help him with his problem.





	Demons

Soft velvety words brush past his ear. He cannot see in the darkness but he feels completely at ease, safe. Strong arms encase his waist, holding him tightly up against a firm chest. The person holding him has broad shoulders, he can feel them underneath his palms.

He feels... safe. Secure.

Those soft word repeat against his ear, followed by the scrape of teeth against delicate skin. A soft gasp escapes him, and then the arms begin to move. Large, gentle hands glide down his slim waist to his hips and thighs. Fingers, lightly searching, work their way underneath the hemline of his clothing. Nails scratch and drag over his sensitive skin, pulling a hiss from between his teeth.

It feels good.

The hands wander further under his clothing and those teeth return, latching onto the side of his neck. A soft pant falls from his lips and that hand reaches between his legs-

\---

Early morning sunlight peeks through gaps in the still closed curtains. Bars of light fall over the small Earl's bedsheets. Ciel rolls onto his back with a sigh shaking off the remnants of another strange dream. He shifts uncomfortably, pressing his legs together.

"Dammit... not again." His cock is stiff in his night clothes, pressing insistently up against the fabric. He hesitantly lifts up the blanket to peek at it.

It's uncomfortable.

The little earl sighs and rolls back over onto his side, willing it to go away. At least Sebastian hasn't noticed anything amiss, as far as he's aware. He slips one hand down between his legs, pressing the heel of his hand against the base of himself. A small involuntary whine escapes from between his teeth.

"Go away... Go away..." He hisses under his breath while his erection throbs against the heel of his hand. "Come on..."

This had always worked before, why isn't it working now? Sebastian is going to walk in any time now. _Go down, dammit go down..._

"Good morning young master." The bedroom door swings open and his butler walks in, pushing a cart with steaming hot tea and a small tray of scones with several jellies to choose from. "This morning's tea is earl gray." Sebastian opens the curtains without missing a beat, letting light spill into the dark room. "For breakfast, we have scones with a choice of..." The butler pauses in his morning ritual when he catches sight of his young master, hiding under the bedsheets. "Young master?" He approaches the bedside in three quick steps.

"Don't touch me!" Ciel snaps from under his bed covers. He's curled into a tight ball under his blanket.

"Young master, it's time to start your day. I must insist you rise. You have paperwork on the new factory awaiting your attention as well as several other matters that require your attention." His butler ignores his words, peeling back the blankets to reveal his irate master's face. "Young master?"

"Do not pull the blanket any further down Sebastian, this is an order." The blue-haired boy's voice is like steel. His hand is still pressed insistently between his legs, where his erection hasn't abated at all. "In fact, leave. I will dress myself for the day." _Go down already, please..._

Sebastian's hands pause in their task, not pulling the blank down any further than the young boy's neck. "You detest dressing yourself." His gaze sweeps down over the boy's form, looking for anything amiss.

"Sebastian, leave. Now."

"Is that an order?" The butler lifts one hand to his chin, tilting his head in thought.

"Sebastian!"

"Very well. I will return in fifteen minutes to dress you. Any longer and your day will be dreadfully behind schedule." The demon relents and paces out of the room, closing the door shut with a soft snap behind him.

Ciel curses as soon as the door shuts, throwing the blanket off of himself and sitting upright against his pillows. He narrows his eyes at the small bulge in his nightgown. "Dammit..." It's never lasted this long before, he isn't sure what to do. Hesitantly he reaches down and presses his palm against it again. A small jolt runs through his body at the contact, pleasure tingles up his spine, but his stomach rolls.

The feeling stirs up old, darker memories along with the pleasure. The feeling of large hands locked around his wrists pinning him to a cold floor. Fat fingers digging into his sharp hips, leaving bruises everywhere they touch. Laughter. Always the laughter, surrounding him, taunting him.

"Urk...." He jerks his hand away and presses it against his mouth instead, feeling sick. Why is this happening?

"Young master I have returned...." Sebastian pauses as he walks back into the room, taking in the full form of his master. "Ah, I see now." He approaches the bed again with slow, sure steps. "You were embarrassed."

"Not another word." That steel edge has returned to the boy's voice. He tugs the blanket up over his lap as his butler comes closer, shaking off the lingering dark memories. "It will... go away on its own."

"We are already behind schedule for the day. Shall I help you?"

Ciel jerks in surprise at the words, his gaze darting back up to butler. "Help me?" His voice rises in volume and pitch. "How on earth could you _help_ me in this situation, Sebastian?"

"It's quite simple young master, I will help your 'problem' go away." An almost mocking smile graces the demon's lips.

"It would be much easier to show you than to explain. Per our contract, I cannot harm you. Shall I help you?"

"Urk... make it quick. I have no time for your foolish games this morning Sebas-" Before the boy can finish his sentence the blanket is snatched away from his hips. He resists the sudden urge to cover himself, shivering slightly in the cool, morning air. "Sebastian?" He narrows his eyes at his demon.

"Relax, young master. I will take care of everything." The butler pulls off his gloves, neatly laying them aside. "I will not harm you. I cannot harm you. Calm yourself." He reaches over, gently tugging upwards on the hem of his master's nightgown.

"Wait-" Sebastian's hands become someone else's. A faceless person tearing at his clothing, ripping them from his slight form. His hands scrabble to push them away, clawing and tearing at skin, at anything they can reach.

"....er. Young master... Ciel." The butler finally uses his young charge's name in an effort to bring him back to the present. "You are not in that cage any longer my lord. Return to the present." He cups his master's chin, lifting his face up. "This mark is a sign that nothing shall cage you again. I will find you, always."

Ciel's eyes come back into focus at last, zeroing in on his demon's eyes, which have taken on a slight red glow. "Sebastian..."

"Yes, my lord?"

"That's... enough." His erection has completely deflated. "Fetch my clothing."

"Understood." The butler straightens up and picks up his gloves. "Today you have many matters to attend to." Sebastian turns back to business, outlining the tiny earl's schedule for the day. There are documents to attend to, business for the factories and an endless supply of letters and invitations to reply to. When he reaches for his master's gown this time the boy does not protest. He lifts up his arms and the butler dresses him efficiently.

"For lunch today I want chocolate cake with my tea." Ciel tugs at the hem of his jacket as he walks out of his bedroom.

"As you wish young master." Normally Sebastian would protest to that much sugar in the middle of the day, but perhaps he can be more lenient on his lord today. "It will be done."

"Good. Do not disturb me today unless it's important. Keep the other servants quiet too." Ciel walks into his study and closes the door behind him with a snap.

The small earl's day seems to drag and drone on. He's distracted from his work and tired. He's having trouble concentrating. The chocolate cake Sebastian makes for lunch is certainly the highlight of the day. Finally, by the time dinner is over and done with Ciel feels exhausted, even though he didn't accomplish much. He's quiet as Sebastian washes him and preps him for bed, slipping new nightgown over his head, and pulling back his bed covers.

"Good night, my lord." Sebastian lifts the lit candelabra, preparing to leave his master his rest.

"Stay there Sebastian." Ciel pulls the covers up over his head. "Until I fall asleep."

"As you wish." The butler pulls up his usual chair to sit vigilantly by his master's side.

\---

Music. Soft orchestral music drifts past his ears. Ciel looks around the dark room, confused. The floor is tiled in black and white marble, faceless people swirl around the floor in dance. The small earl looks down at himself, his clothing is dark and ornate, matching the other guests, but he feels out of place in the swirling bodies. Anxiety rise in his chest and he spins on his heel to walk away from the dance floor. A large hand falls across his lower back and another hand catches one of his, spinning him around before he can get far.

Ciel startles as he comes face to face with a broad chest. He attempts to lift his head to try and see who's grabbed him but those hands are pulling him along into a waltz. The boy stumbles over the first few steps, falling off balance, but that large hand supports him, dipping him backward as if he meant to fall back. A feeling of serenity falls over him, chasing away any lingering anxiety. Those hands pull him back upright and this time the tiny earl is prepared. He steps back as the person holding him steps forward. The music crescendos as their spins and movements speed up and Ciel loses all thought of trying to catch sight of his partner's face. He loses himself in the feeling of absolute security as those hands twirl, bend, and lift him. Finally, as the music trails away his eyes are closed and those hands are supporting him in a deep dip. They lift him upright and slide up his body, leaving behind trails of fire. Long, thin fingers trace over his small cheeks, his lips, his chin... He tilts his head into the caress and then... Warmth. Sweet warmth blossoming over his lips.

\---

"Damn it all!" Ciel curses as he wakes from his deep slumber greeted by an empty room. He sits straight up and throws the blanket off of himself, glaring down between his legs once again. His erection strains against the thin fabric of his nightgown and a small wet spot has spread across the fabric.

"Good morning young master." Sebastian enters, as usual, pushing a cart with morning tea. "Today's tea is a blend of... I see you have another 'problem'."

"Not another word." Ciel hisses between his teeth and drags the covers back over his lap. "Hand me my tea."

"Young master, if I may speak plainly?" Sebastian steps up to the bedside.

"I thought I told you not another word!"

"Is that an order?" The demon tilts his head to the side.

The young earl grinds his teeth together at the teasing words. The words to silence his butler for the rest of the day are on the tip of his tongue but... he relents, turning his glare back onto his lap. "Speak. Quickly before I change my mind."

"Young master what you are experiencing is perfectly normal and there is a more effective way of dealing with it than glaring at it and telling it to go away. I cannot harm you. Perhaps I approached too quickly yesterday, but I can help you if you allow me to."

"I don't understand why you can't just explain it to me." He is not pouting. Earls do not pout.

"As I stated before I think it would be much easier for me to show you. I do not think it would make much sense for you if I were to say it."

"Do it anyway. Speak plainly of what you want to do and make it quick. That is an order." His patience is wearing thin. These ceaseless dreams, these morning problems, and his butler being so utterly frustrating.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian straightens up. "What you are experiencing is an erection. Many males wake up with them. You can wait for it to subside, but the more effective way would be to masturbate. You take your hand or a soft cloth, wrap it around your erection and stroke upward and downward for stimulation."

Ciel's gaze gradually lifts from the blankets to Sebastian's face, an expression of incredulity spread across his features. Surely his butler is jesting, joking. No. Sebastian cannot lie to him. Which means... "You were planning to do that to me?" His voice rises in pitch and volume. "You thought that was appropriate?!"

"It would have fixed your problem young master."

"Surely people don't actually do that. It's... it's unseemly. Inappropriate. Completely inappropriate!"

"Young master-"

"No! Out of my sight, this instant!" Ciel roars at him. "Cancel everything for the day and that is an _order_!"

Whatever else Sebastian may have said is cut off. He straightens up, then bows at the waist. "Yes, my lord. As you wish." He turns and walks from the room, leaving the breakfast cart where it is.

Ciel resists the childish urge to throw a pillow at his butler on his way out. "Ridiculous. Completely and utterly ridiculous." He mutters under his breath. "He must be pulling a joke on me I swear. I'll think up some horrible, menial tasks for him and demand that he do it at a human pace." Once he's sure Sebastian has walked far enough away he tugs the blankets down again. His erection hasn't abated at all, it's still there. "There is no way that people do this- ah." He inhales sharply when his palm makes contact with his erection.

His stomach turns uneasily at the feeling of pleasure. What was it, Sebastian had said? Up and down? His small fingers twitch uncertainty for a moment, then wrap around his erection, closing the cloth around it. A full body shiver runs through him, his body feels warm, too warm. He sits there shivering, staring down at the point of contact unable to move his hand.

They had never shown much interest in touching him here. His consciousness is being pulled back to those dark days. The days where he lived in a cage. The faceless people tormented him over, fingers digging into his flesh, nails scraping his skin. They would touch him in... other places too. Hands grabbing his jaw, forcing his mouth open. Others digging into his butt cheeks, pulling them apart-

"Urgh!-" Ciel snatches his hand back and covers his mouth, feeling sick. His erection, disgustingly, is still there. He flops onto his back and pulls the covers back over his head. I'll just... ignore it. Ignore it until it's gone. He closes his eyes and curls into a small ball, hugging his knees up to his chest. His... cock presses uncomfortably between his thighs and his stomach. Why won't it just go away?

"Young master?" His butler's quiet voice reaches him. It sounds like he's standing just above him.

"I told you to get out of my sight. You dare disobey me?" His voice is missing its usual bite. He's uncomfortable.

"I am technically not in your sight right now young master... and you never specified for how long. I did cancel all of your other appointments for the day."

Ciel can't even find it in himself to be angry. He curls up a little more, burying his face in his pillow. "Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord?"

"You think you can... help me." He voices his thoughts carefully. "Without causing me to panic?"

"I do, if you will allow me to young master. I will not harm you, I cannot harm you." Sebastian's voice is even in tempo and tone. "Allow me to assist you."

"It isn't... dirty?" His voice is only the barest of whispers.

"I could never think of you as dirty." Sebastian peels the covers back bit by bit to reveal his master's face, buried in his favorite pillow. "May I assist you?"

Ciel hesitates for a moment longer before giving the order. "You may. Say what you are going to do before you do it."

"Yes, my lord." His butler bows before removing his gloves. "I am going to start by removing your blanket."

"No." The boy immediately refutes and pulls the covers up to his chin. "Lay.. lay beside me instead. I don't want you to move the blanket." It would be far too embarrassing to have Sebastian watch as well.

"Understood. I will remove my tailcoat and shoes, for your comfort." He slips open the buttons with a pop, then slides it off and folds it with one smooth motion. He slips off his shoes and lays them neatly by the beside before gently lifting up a corner of the covers. "I am going to get in beside you now, young master." The bed jostles gently as he slips under the covers, lying behind Ciel.

"Now what?" Ciel fidgets under the comforter when he feels Sebastian's warmth, radiating at his back.

"Relax, my lord. I am going to touch your side now."

Ciel tenses at the first brush of his butler's fingers on his hip. "Sebastian..."

"I cannot harm you, Ciel, I am going to move my hand closer to your problem now." He doesn't comment on the slight wavering in his lord's voice."This will not hurt."

"I trust you, Sebastian." The small earl tucks his comforter up around his mouth, burying his face in it. "Do it."

"As you wish." His hand slides lower to the boy's bare thigh, skin touching skin. The boy shivers again from the feeling but he does not attempt to pull away. "I will move my hand now." Sebastian starts with light strokes, up and down the boy's narrow thigh. Ciel shifts a little at the movement, it almost tickles. "I will move my hand higher now-"

"Shut up, that's enough talking. Just do it, Sebastian." The boy finally snaps back at him shifting his hips slightly. His nightgown feels stickier than before, the cloth clinging to the front of his body.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian shifts closer to his master's small form and slips his hand carefully under the hem of his master's nightclothes. His movements are far more gentle this time, in the hopes of not stirring unpleasant memories.

Ciel moves his hips uncomfortably but his butler's hands do not trigger anything, though it does feel strange. And then... then... "A-Ahh!" He muffles his gasp in his blankets as Sebastian's long fingers curl around his small cock. "Se-Sebastian... Sebastian..." His body is starting to heat up again as small waves of pleasure wash through him, and as Sebastian's hand begins to move he begins to squirm, suppressing a whine. A small wave of anxiety rises in his chest. It's a lot of new feelings all at once.

"I am here, my lord, Ciel. Let go." He curls his hand more firmly around Ciel's shaft, working his hand more quickly up and down.

"Sebastian!" Ciel's body jerks as an intense wave of pleasure fills him. The anxiety melts away, replaced with a blinding pleasure. He tilts his head back, resting his head against Sebastian's solid shoulder and arching his hips up as he reaches orgasm. His mind goes blank as he finally relaxes completely, resting in Sebastian's arms. The only one he can trust completely. His demon.

"I will draw a bath for you." Sebastian pulls his sticky hand out from under Ciel's shirt.

"In a moment... don't move yet." It feels as though every bone in his body has turned to jelly and . Ciel couldn't move if he wanted to. "You're warm."

"As you wish, my lord." The butler reaches back to wipe his hand clean on a handkerchief.

"Put your arm back where it was." Ciel's voice is slightly muffled by the comforter he's tugged back up over his face.

"As you wish." Sebastian repeats and curls his arm around his master's small form. The boy fits perfectly tucked under his chin. His master tenses at the initial contact before returning back to his boneless, relaxed state. Only a few moments pass before he hears a small snore escape his master's lips. The demon suppresses a smile and tucks the blanket more firmly around Ciel's body, settling.

It seems no work will be done today after all.


End file.
